


Headless

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [10]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - Washington Irving
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Folklore, He's kind and gentle, I named him accordingly, Ichabod is a snotty brat, also I didn't know the Headless horseman was German!!!, hand holding, he's not in it much but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: "No matter how curious you are, y/n, I don't want you going into that forest." Your grandmother told you sternly. She was serious about this subject, reminding you everytime you visited.





	Headless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I know I'm terribly late!! I'm so sorry!! I was struck with inspiration though! 
> 
> I'm very thankful for that. I personally adore the headless horseman, I dunno why! I just thought it was amazing. 
> 
> I thiiiiink a Wendigo is next, but I'm not sure yet! Give me your thoughts! Hope you like it!!

"No matter how curious you are, y/n, I don't want you going into that forest." Your grandmother told you sternly. She was serious about this subject, reminding you everytime you visited.

Your grandfather was a different story.

"Ah, in those forests is the most magnificent man you'll ever see. Dangerous as a wildfire, but beautiful as the setting sun. I warn you, girl. Be careful, but don't let the stories scare you. Make your own." He said.

So here you were, a young adult, standing in front of the looming forest you had only dreamed of. Carefully, you walked in, climbing over logs, ducking under branches, and being careful not to make too much noise. 

You got spooked by every little thing. A deer running past, a rabbit making its home, and birds in the trees. 

You weren't sure how deep you were until you turned around and couldn't see any lights from town. Something rattled the trees, sending birds flying. 

It came closer, louder and louder until it was upon you. A man on a horse, looking horrified. He looked to the left, the right, and behind him, before sinking down a bit.

He spotted you and jumped. "My God! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, his hand over his heart.

"I-I'm sorry?" You said, still a little stunned. "Are....were you....running from someone?" You asked.

He carefully looked around. "Yes, I am. He....he _follows _me. Ev'ryday, ev'ry night." He told you.

You looked around as well, and found nothing. "Who are you? Why haven't you just come into town?" You asked.

"Town? Into Sleepy Hollow? I should think not." He said, before sitting up straight. "My name is Ichabod."

_Funny name....weird_ _coincidence..._

"Tell me, how long have I been gone?"

"Uh, well, when....was it you went missing?"

He paused. "October 2nd, 1790."

You almost choked. "I....well, you've been missing for um, about 228 years, give or take." You told him.

He simply stared at you, and opened his mouth to answer, only for the thundering sound of hooves pounding against the earth hit your ears, and just like that, Ichabod was gone.

Something ran at you, fast, loud and heavy. It shook the ground, knocked you off your feet.

A huge black stallion, looming over you. You froze, eyes wide.

Mounted on the stallion was exactly who you were looking for. The Headless Horseman.

He leaned down, offering his hand to you. You hesitantly took it, and he helped you up.

"You're real..." You breathed, tangling your fingers with his gloved ones. His hand was so much bigger than yours too.

With an incredible amount of gentleness, he helped you onto his horse, keeping you close.

Why would he be so gentle with you?, you asked yourself.

He rested his hand on your shoulder, too much of a gentleman to touch your waist without asking.

Which....he couldn't do anyway.

You kept trying to unsuspiciously look back at him, but all you could see were his arms. How big was this guy?

You were too nervous to say anything, so you just ran your fingers through his stallion's mane, watching the forest before you.

You didn't take you long to realize he was taking you back towards town. When he deemed you close enough, he got off the horse, and offered you his hand for a second time that night.

You got down with his help, and stood before him, still holding his hand.

"Thank you..." You breathed, looking up at him. "I-I have to go, but...n-nevermind, it's silly." You said quickly, brushing it off with a wave and a quiet goodbye.

x

That wasn't the last time you ran into Ichabod, and it absolutely wasn't the last time you saw the Headless Horseman.

You spent a lot of time online and in the library, trying desperately to learn something more about this mysterious man.

You finally found _one _story that sounded similar to him. One Hans Frost, a Hessian soldier who's head was blown off by an American cannonball. It was an old article on the war.

The story lead to folklore about a headless man who now wanders the forest in search of his head.

You leaned back in your seat, sighing. It _sounded _like him. Maybe you'd ask him. Or, maybe you'd ask Ichabod, you thought as you printed out the page.

Yeah, that sounded better.

You walked through the forest, the paper folded up properly in your pocket.

You managed to seek out Ichabod sooner than expected. He was leaning against a tree, eating an apple.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" You asked.

"Of course." He answered, very nonchalantly.

"Who's the Headless Horseman, really?"

He tensed. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me." You said, pulling out the paper. "Is this him?"

He sighed, dropping his arms to his side. "Yes. That's him."

"Incredible." You whispered. "He's incredible."

"_Incredible_?" He balked. "How can that, that, _madman _be incredible?"

"Madman? What on Earth do you mean?"

"He's been chasing me for some odd 200 years!" He said, tossing the apple aside. "Besides, how can a headless man be incredible?"

You crinkled your nose. "What, are you jealous?"

"Jealous! Me? What a humorous idea." He drawled. "Now, if you don't mind, I've lingered here long enough." He said, and mounted his horse. Without another word, he took off.

You were left alone in the darkness of the forest, surrounded by the flora and fauna.

You sighed, leaning against a tree. "What a pain, that man is...."

A soft glow in the distance caught your attention, and you pushed yourself off the tree. You followed it, and found your horseman there.

You crept closer, hands behind your back. "Hello." You greeted.

You were given no response, understandably. You walked over and stood beside him.

"I can try to help you." You said. "With uh, y'know." You motioned towards your head.

He turned to you, in only what you assumed to be turning to you.

"I mean, it might just be pumpkin, but.... I-I'll try." You said, looking at him.

He had no way to answer you.

You took his hand. "Alright, do _this _for yes," you said, forming his hand to a thumbs up. "And this for no." You turned his hand upside-down.

He watched you, you (again) assumed, before he gave you a thumbs up. You grinned.

"Cool. Uh, you know my name, but....I was looking around, and Ichabod said your name is Hans.."

He was motionless for a moment, before his shoulders slumped. He gave you a thumbs up again.

"Okay, that's great! I'm glad to know that."

x

Spring turned to summer, and summer to fall, when you knew you could find a nice pumpkin.

How you were going to get it to last, though...

You walked through the pumpkin patch, looking for the perfect pumpkin. Not too big, not too small. Something that was as threatening as it was sweet.

You picked a few up, until you came across the perfect one. No spots, no dents, no bumps, nothing.

You paid for it and brought it to towards the forest, just as someone reached out and grabbed your elbow.

You turned to see your grandfather.

"You found him."

Biting your lip, you nodded. "Yes, I-I know I told you I wouldn't, but-"

"How is he?"

"...he's wonderful, grandpa..."

He let you go, nodding in thought.

He gave you his blessings, and went home.

You ran, clutching the pumpkin against your chest tightly.

You nearly ran right into him, in fact.

"Hans!" You said, holding out the pumpkin. "I found it! It's um, the nicest one I could find, I went to four different patches."

He carefully took it, putting it between his shoulders.

You watched with baited breath, grasping your cardigan tightly, wide-eyed.

"Is it okay?" You asked, voice quiet.

You realized he still couldn't speak.

"Let me, um, here." You motioned him to kneel. You pulled out your pocketknife and carefully cut the pumpkin open. Once you pulled the seeds out and thinned the walls a little, you cut a face into the pumpkin.

Just the regular jack-o'-lantern face, but it seemed fitting.

You were starting to lose hope, until you watched him _blink__. _

Your eyes widened. "I-it worked!" You exclaimed. "It really worked! Oh, I had no doubts, but-" Your words died in your throat, as Hans immediately pulled you into his arms, and into a kiss.

And for a brief moment, you thought....you thought you saw him, _your Hans__. _

But when he gently let you go, he was still a pumpkin.

"Thank you..." He said. His voice was quiet, but rough from centuries of silence. You were amazed he could still speak!

"Of course." You breathed, before wrapping your arms around him. "I'm so sorry it took so long." You laughed, trying not to tear up. 

He didn't speak, just giving you a soft hum in response, but he held you close. 

"I love you." You admitted, your head on his shoulder. 

He let out a short huff of laughter. "I love you too." 

"Wait until my grandparents hear about this."


End file.
